


To our Future.

by Staz



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staz/pseuds/Staz
Summary: Lio has an attitude problem so hes constantly getting into trouble at school. Galo is concerned that one day hes going to be expelled so he tries to get through to Lio about his behavior and why he should better himself but somehow its ends up on the topic of 'what comes after highschool?'
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	To our Future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a novice Wrighter so my stories are usually very dialogue based.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it regardless! 
> 
> :)

Galo had an iron grip on the back of lio's uniform.

Minutes ago he had gotten himself into trouble that Galo had to pull him out out

"God damnit Galo let me go!" Lio shouted as he tried to break free. 

Normally Lio could win almost every fight he was put in, and Galo was no exception. 

There first encounter was during their freshman year and of course it was an argument turned brawl in the school courtyard over something so dumb as bumping into one another just because one was below average male height and to hard to see. 

But now Galo was furious and with Lio already being caught, speed was no match for brute strength which Galo had the advantage. 

They rounded the corner and were now in the back of the school. 

"GALO I SAID LET- ack!" Lio yelled but was cut off when Galo slammed him against the wall. He wrapped the tie of lio's uniform around his hand and forced him to listen.

"Shut up! Are you an idiot!?" Galo spat in his face.

"Excuse me?" Lio growled back.

"It's our last year here and you're trying blow it by getting in some stupid fight!" Galo was by no means a saint but he had a point.

"SAYS THE HOT HEAD WHO DOES THE SAME THING, BESIDES IT WASN'T MY FAULT-" 

"Even if it wasn't, who are they going to believe? You? The schools number one delinquent?" Galo squeezed harder. 

Lio bared his teeth and scrunched his face. 

"You know damn well they have had just about enough of you. You've run out of chances Lio, if you so much as step out of line you'll get expelled!" Galo tried to get through to Lio.

"I'm the one always being fucked with!! So obviously I'm gonna stand up for myself! And if they can't see that then what do I care if I get kicked out of a school that treats kids like shit!." Lio dug his nails into Galos biceps.

"The school isn't what I'm worried about! It's your parents. If you get expelled, your mother is going to ship you to some boarding school for wayward brats!" 

"So what!" Lio yelled. 

"You're gonna be going somewhere where I can't follow dumbass!" 

Lio's expression softened and he loosened his grip on Galo. 

This wasn't about him anymore. 

"I'm 18 so I have a say in what happens to me, you've still got a few more months till you're a legal adult so they can do whatever with you." He let go of lio with a shove. 

Lio said nothing, all he could do was just stare at His best friend's pained face. 

"I have absolutely no way of contacting you if we get separated..." Galo crossed his arms and turned his back to Lio.

"How many years, how many months would I have to wait-" Lio heard Galo whisper to himself. 

Lio sighed and finally spoke up. "Almost all my life I've had to only worry about 'me' So i have this selfish habit of only thinking about myself. I didn't even consider how others would be affected by my actions. I'm sorry Galo." He said while avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck.

Galo looked over his shoulder at the beat up male. 

He turned around and strided over to Lio  
"Wow, so you can swallow that pride of yours? Save that for the guy you tried to kill." 

Lio shot daggers at Galo with one glance accompanied with a pout. 

"Alrighty kid, Let's so apologize while you're still tame." Galo placed his large hand on Lio back guiding him back into the building. 

-

"That was humiliating." Lio said while aggressively shoving his hands in his pockets when they exited the school. 

"Hey, look at it this way. The stronger man is the one who has the guts to admit defeat." Galo teased. 

"If you were in my shoes you wouldn't be saying that. You're more stubborn than I am." He shoved Galo with his shoulder "and I didn't lose, I did it for you jerk." 

" i like that, instead of that 'me, myself, and I' mentality it's more of a 'you, yourself, and Galo' haha!" he threw his head back and gave a belly laugh. 

Lio felt his face flare up. "Yeah, shut up." 

Galo put his hand on top of Lio's head "it's a step in the right direction. A lone wolf like you could use a little company." 

Lio just looked up at Galo with his big amethyst eyes "say..Galo...out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing after highschool?" 

Galo just gave a big dumb grin and started to imitate a child "become a astronaut, maybe a cop or a firefighter- actually a firefighter would be kinda cool." He said breaking his joke. 

This caused Lio to give a barely audible chuckle. 

Galo slung his heavy arm over Lio's small frame. "How about you spitfire?" 

Lio slouched a bit as he began to think. "I have no idea. All I want to do is get out of that damn house so I'll probably just get a job and start saving up." Lios rational response makes Galo feel strange. 

"No big dreams?" Galo asked honestly.

"Not at the moment...but I'll be rooting for you and your firefighter career choice." Lio laughed and brushed his long side burn behind his ear. 

"how about for the first couple of years I'll pitch in to help you get an apartment or something." Galo said looking up at the setting sky

Lio jolted in surprise. "I couldn't take your money. Plus I'd never want to hold you back from living your own life." He said bringing his hand up to the massive arm resting on his shoulder as they walked. 

"Hell why don't we just get a place together!" Galo said with no shame, unaware of what it was doing to Lio.

"Hell no." Lio said bashfully looking down at the floor. 

"Why not? I think it's about time someone took take care of you, so why not let it be me? I'll Show you some of that Thymos hospitality!" He said getting in Lio's face with no sense of personal space.

"Don't think I could make it alone?" Lio questioned while being red to the tips of his ears. 

"You could absolutely do it by yourself, all I'm saying is why be alone when you don't have to be?" 

"So then what does 'taking care of me' have to do with this if all you're doing is helping me pay rent?" Lio said softly as he turned to face Galo who was already to close.

"Eh- I ugh- I don't know that just kinda came out I guess." Galo backed off and awkwardly scratched his chin. 

Lio found himself leaning into Galo "...did you mean it?" 

"Of course! After what you're shitty parents have done you'd only deserve it!" Galo proclaimed, becoming more flustered. 

Lio smiled to himself and came to his own conclusion. 

"If you…  
-promise to take care of me, I'll take care of you too Galo…" Lio confessed. 

Galo stopped for a second to collect his thoughts, trying to process what just happened. 

He looked down at the Petite male Who looked more stunning than usual due to the tint of the setting sun and the red blush that painted his face. 

He placed both hands on lio's shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes. "I promise." 

Lio nodded with his complexion the shade of crimson. "Then I promise too." He quietly responded. 

Galo found himself fighting an urge he never knew he had for Lio. His finger twitched as silence fell over the both of them. 

Lio mustered up the courage to meet Galos which sent him overboard. 

"Hnngg okay! I've decided I'll start looking for a job tomorrow! Maybe I'll try and get two? Maybe even 3?!" Galo shouted.

"Hey woah hold up? Weren't these after 'highschool school' plans?" Lios asked while grabbing him by his shirt.

"I can't wait, I'll make you the happiest person alive! That I promise too!" Galo yelled pulling lio into a rib crushing hug. Lio was content with his response. 

The hug lasted a little longer than intended but was welcomed by both parties.

Galo loosened his grip on Lio, but never completely letting go of him.

They both stared at each other before Lio gave a small smile. 

Galos heart was beating out of his chest and what Lio did next did not help his situation.

Both were Getting braver and more comfortable with how fast they were breaking barriers. Lio responded to Galos affection with his own.

He rubbed the side of his face across Galos collar bones. Positioning his head under Galo chin, almost cat-like. 

He felt safe for the first time in his life. 

"Maybe if you stay with me, I won't have to fight anymore." Lio spoke with a underling chuckle. 

Galo softly placed his hand on Lio's waist. He found it so alien to see him so vulnerable like this, just so open to things he'd never do before like 'hugs'. But here Lio is initiating his own form of endearment. 

"Well keep each other out of trouble, how about that." 

Lio hummed in response and rested himself against Galo.

As moments passed he thought to himself and decided to voice one of his ideas.  
"Y'know, if you do end up getting expelled before you turn 18. I could always just-" the barely legal adult himself had lost confidence to continue his statement. 

Lio leaned back to talk to Galo face to face.  
"Hm? What could u do?" Asked interested in what he had to say.

"I- I uh could always, um, steal you from your parents…?" Galo stammered out.

Lio blushed with the facade of an angry boy "what are you getting at Thymos?" 

"You could 'legally' be put under my care by...ya'know." Galo was beating around the Bush. 

"What? Marriage?" Lios questioned bluntly. Thinking how naive he must be. 

"Yeah!" Galo spoke with a voice crack.

"That requires parental consent, idiot. 'Not that easy." Lio relaxed and exhaled with a hint of amusement. 

"Oh I'd convince them." Galo said with the determination of a child. 

Lio just looked at Galo with an overwhelming feeling growing in his chest. A 'feeling' that you aren't supposed to have for your bestfriend. 

Lios body started acting on it's own. He slowly reached up and took hold of Galos face. He placed his lips on Galo's so softly it was almost as if it didn't happen.

When his eyes fluttered open Galo had a dumbstruck expression. Lio just huffed out a laugh. 

Then in an instant it was almost if a switch got turned on in his brain. Galo lunged forward and forcefully locked lips with Lio. 

"Mmph!" 

This kiss was more rough and sloppy till they slipped into a cadence and matched their movements. 

Fingers were in hair and hands were exploring. 

Lio pulled back first even though Galo tried to chase him. He got the chance to catch his breath. Galo not only had more oxygen but more stamina. While Lio tried to get back the air he lost Galo pepper kisses all over his face. 

"This...is..nice.." Lio said between pants with the sound of a smile. 

"I'll stay with you." He said dangerously low "forever, and ever..." Two young souls caught by a moment, letting the ideas of their futures run away with any shame they'd had for this public display of affection. 

Lio just stood there and let Galo do his damage.

"I...think I'd like that~" 

Both of them letting the chips fall where they may.


End file.
